Towns
Vesryn Region Nyasa Town Secret entrance to Hadron Collider and the entrance to the escape route are here. Zarivar Town This is somewhat a 'starting town', where you are introduced to your rival. Superior City The first gym is located here, and the IV Changer, Legend Researcher and an entrance to the Secret Base can also be found here. Onega Town The second gym is located here. This is also the first town you will encounter a Safari Zone. If you proceed to the upper left corner of the zone, you will find a Surf and Dive area. Once you dive under, you will find Thunderus. He will be level 60. Fianga City Here you can find the PokéHadron Collider, as well as the fourth gym. Kariba Town Here you can get the mystery gift Pokérus Corsola, and the bicycle. Agassiz Town The psychic temple, secret base, and forth gym are here. Turkana Town Write the second section of your page here. Kivu Town Write the second section of your page here. Ladoga Town Write the second section of your page here. Treader Town The 6th gym and Mt. Press are found here. Blackfist City The 7th gym and Department store are here. The train to the Aroma Region is here as well. Caspian City The 8th gym, Dream ability tutor, fossil reviver, and simulation ID card shop are found here, along with the HM for Dive. Huron Town The entrance to Victory Road is found here. Yangtze Town The 3rd Safari Zone is here. Tornadus is there, just dive on the right spot, enter cave, use dive again on the little spot, voila, have to use safari mode to catch it since it is on the safari, so be sure to save before trying to catch it, good luck!:D Quasar Plateau The Elite Four is here. Tisza Town The first new town introduced after becoming the Champion. You will meet 4 new characters who you will have to fight prior to each Elite Four fight in their respective Sigil Halls. Dojran City Write the second section of your page here. Maggiore City Write the second section of your page here. Skador City Write the second section of your page here. Constance City Write the second section of your page here. Aroma Region Cephei Town Starting Town in the Aroma Region. Has a train with which you can travel to the Vesryn Region Tauri Town Where you obtain the device to capture shadow Pokémon . Orion City 3rd city of Aroma. Contains the first gym and a Wireless Communications Depot. Origin City A small island on which you are able to purify shadow pokemon with the stone in the center of the island. Antares Town A small town which leads to the Quake Desert Andromeda City A mining town that contains the second gym and where you learn how to do mega evolutions. Carinae Town 7th town where it is always raining. Has entrance to your secret base and leads to route 4X Cassiopeia City A town containing the 3rd gym. Has entrance to Katana Cave in which you recieve TM128 wormhole at it's end. Herculis Town 9th town, contains a safari zone and the pc system upgrade: Purify Chamber Canis Town 10th town and is at the base of Mount Epsilon. Current end point of 1.3.27 game. Polais Town Not yet released Kingdom City Not yet released